1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rolling door having a door leaf which can be rolled up, and to a method of installing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Rolling doors are used nowadays in particular in the industrial sector if the intention is for a door opening to be opened quickly and, if appropriate, automatically. It is possible here for the door opening to be closed in the vertical or horizontal direction.
Thus, for example, EP 0149138 describes an automatic door with two door parts made of roll-up sheets which, for the purpose of the closing and opening operations, can be moved symmetrically in relation to one another in the horizontal direction and are rolled up on rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,902 describes a similar rolling door in which the sheets are moved via a mechanism using a toothed belt. A further rolling door is described in U.S. Pat. No. 490,448, in which it is possible for a single door leaf comprising segments to be moved via a high-outlay cable mechanism.